The World
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: "You'll cross it. We know you will." A pair of brothers get lost in their garden, and searching for their way back home, they realize they've gone somewhere else. The've gone to The World. Fantasy AU.
1. chapter 1

**Author's note: _Dedicated to the ones who made this project possible. Thanks for not working with us._**

 **PROLOGUE:**

Have you seen the red, white and black flowers? Have you seen the floral arc?

Theres a legend that talks about this: the legend of a weird and simple world.

If you get lost someday on a greenish, peaceful place, where you might get lost in a blink of an eye, an arc decorated with black, white and red flowers will appear on the unknown path, standing there magnificently and intriguing.

You'll cross it. We know you will.

The main reason why people cross it is curiosity, others just walk by without noticing and there is the minority: the ones who pass through it following someone else.

It doesn't matter why you got lost or why you came here, the point is you will see everything like the original place, with just one difference: once in a while you'll see a lonely, separated flower. The order will repeat through the entire World, until you have found the way to go back to the normal one.

The sequence will always be the same: the first will be black, and after walking a while you'll find a red one, and then youll find a white, gorgeous flower.

It's the signal you have entered here.

The World is trying to help you, basically because it believes when you get lost is because you have so many things running through your head you can't concentrate in your own lifes path. So it appears to help you out, to refresh your mind. And that is the moment when we enter on the scene. We are the ones that represent the World, and will decide if you are getting divided or not.

Get divided… it sounds odd, right? But don't worry, you won't feel any pain.

The World, as we have said before, is trying to help, to make you have fewer things on your head, to make you feel lighter… but we must decide first if we will separate from you the bad part.

We choose because there are times when it's not safe to take and unlink you with the parts that are making you get lost (your aggressiveness, your impulsiveness, your insecurity…) and get them together in a new you, the version that will stay here.

Sometimes we don't want to deal with horrid things, so we let the darkness stay where it belongs… other times, we consider it's better to leave the person the way he is… some people are just amusing and interesting the way they are.

Although if we could choose, any of us would like to divide a person into the good and the bad part, even if it was for their own benefit. But we understand it's the simplest way to make people improve, so we appear once in a while to check on you, to decide if you are getting separated or staying the way you are.

The legend says all this, but theres one thing almost anyone knows… if it's the first time getting into the World and you get out of it, you won't remember a single thing from the time you spend here.

But if you get lost a second time and the World comes and help you… then be careful, because we are not sure of what might happen, and we don't know if you'll remember something or not… it's up to what the world itself decides.

Because he likes to keep the things simple…

 **Author's note:**

So ... hey! So, we hope you enjoy this sort of thing that started out as an english project in our school.

We were supossed to do a short story, and even at the beggining we wanted to make this a fanfic. However, we decided to change Kurogane's name and eye color because... well, we thought it would be better.

And this was the resoult! Hope you enjoy this fucked up stuff!

F. Yume and Rui-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

Kurogane couldn't deny the gardens beauty, but he wasn't able to understand the reason that made his brother stay there the whole afternoon.

The dark-haired man was looking out of the window, his red eyes passing through every detail of every flower, searching for something that would explain him why the place made the younger man be so interested in it.

He suddenly saw his brother running after something he couldn't see, his slender body moving quickly and gracefully.

While running he turned his face to the window and smiled, his hand making a well-known gesture.

—He wants me to go down— he sighed, and while mumbling about staying in his bedroom, he crossed the door and headed downstairs.

When he arrived his brother was sitting on the grass, his blue eyes looking at the Victorian house without noticing he was standing beside him.

—What are you looking at, Fai?

—The house… what else would I've been looking at?

—A while ago you were running after something. I thought it was a fly or another insect, but now I see that it has gone away…

—Kurogane, you are starting to go insane… I've been here, yes, but all this time I've been drawing the house— Fai gave him the notebook he had on his lap, so Kurogane could see the proof of what he was saying.

The work was a piece of art, and it looked like it had taken lots of time and effort from his author, but the older still held he had seen the blonde running.

He was about to say it once again, when his brother offered him a cup of tea.

—What?

—You must be tired, so I thought you needed something sweet to drink.

—Why would I be tired?

—I don't know…— Fai looked up to the sky, like waiting for the answer to fall from Heaven, his finger posed on his chin—. I'm just telling myself, "Old Kurogane is really exhausted that hes starting to see things out of the insomnia."

—Just go already and make the tea.

He flashed a smile and stood up, going inside the house and leaving the older by himself, who started walking around, his bare feet rubbing the grass. Kurogane was so lost on his thoughts, in his memories, that soon he was heading to a farther spot of the huge garden.

(•••)

After a few minutes, the blonde man headed outside, a black cup in hand, and realized Kurogane was nowhere to be seen.

—The tea is going to get cold…

He started searching for his brother while humming a lullaby, walking through well-known paths… until he realized he was on a spot he had never been before.

Even when everything was as beautiful as the rest of the place, the arc made from white, black and red flowers was a completely new object for him.

Moved by the curiosity, he got closer to the arc, and trying to figure out what was happening, he crossed the arc, following an unmarked path.

Kurogane was still walking around when he saw his brother standing in front of the arc. He didn't thought about the mystery of the place, he just contemplated the arc and decided to follow his brother, partially because he wanted to know what was after the structure, partially because he still believed Fai had been following something earlier, and he was sure he was following it again.

And so, determined to find out what was happening with his brother, he crossed the arc.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2:**

The same herbage, the same fragrance, the same light, the same greenish aura… it was all the same, except for one little thing… the arc was gone.  
The floral structure had been replaced by a dark marble pillar, its detail carved gracefully on the hard surface.

Fai was down on his knees, looking at the column and watching every detail, every draw the structure had on its black stone.

—Where are we now? — He turned his face to look at Kurogane, who was walking around the place to find out where they were—. This things… everything is a big nonsense…  
—Nonsense, you say? Because we are in this spot we don't know… we apparently didn't know anything about our house, to be lost like this…  
—It's not that… actually, just look at this drawings…

When he got closer to the pillar he bend down to look carefully to what the blonde man wanted him to see.

—Just look at the drawings… Don't you believe it's telling a story?  
—I don't know… Is there a sequence I must follow or what?  
—You start here —he posed his finger on a point of the pillar—. And you end here…

The dark-haired man started to follow the sequence when someone said:

—Indeed, it's telling the story of the death… Would you like that I explain it to you, young men?

The brothers turned their heads simultaneously, realizing there was a man standing behind of them.

—What the…?  
—I asked if you want me to explain you the story we have here… but probably I shouldn't do it…

He made a slight smile and sat down on the grass, after that he took the little doll he had on his shoulder and putted it down, fixing it to look like it was sitting on his lap.

The man had a weird look, with his dark clothes stuck on time, his silver hair combed on a low braid and the left half of his face covered by a blue mask, covering the emeralds he had for eyes.  
Even the doll had a weird, fantastic look; it represented a young man with spiky brown hair, a wide smile stitched on his face with a black thread, its eyes closed, giving it a childish look.  
His outfit was completely out of the picture, too. His loose pants and his white shirt didn't fit with its owner's appearance.

—Fred is really pretty, isn't him?— The masked man, as Kurogane decided to called him, talked again after a couple of minutes of complete silence—. Although he's been very impolite… Fred, what about your manners? Please, show some respect to our guests…

Kurogane stood up, mainly because his legs started to hurt, but also because he wanted to search the path that would take them back to the Victorian house.  
Before he could walk away, the masked man took him by the wrist, making him glance back and frown.

—What on Earth now? I just want to go and look for a way to get out of here, you know?  
—You know things are way simpler than you believe, right? — The voice was softer, lighter. The words came out like the one who said them was struggling to not laugh—. We tend to forget the world's simplicity when we believe we are in danger. But we must keep it simple, humans, keep it simple.  
—But mister doll, we actually aren't in our world, you know? —The blonde made an indecipherable smile, looking back at the masked man—. It was the doll who spoke, right?  
—Would you mind stop the act, Fai? We must go back to the house and call the police for them to come and get this guy out of here.  
—You are not in your world, but in our world…— there was that voice again. Soft, light, different—. The ones that should be talking to the police should be us, you know?  
—Be kind, Fred, be kind…

The brothers weren't able to notice when the doll became a real person, still having the seams on his face and neck, but looking more real, with a body and a presence.  
He kept sitting on his owner's legs, the same height as a little kid, with a young man's face, his stitched smile still there.

—Finally you decided to show your true-self… Now let's help them realize how to get out of here.  
—We can do that by our own, thank you— Kurogane shook his arm to get rid of the masked man grip and started walking—. Let's start searching, Fai.

Fai gave them another unreadable smile and stood up, going to the opposite side his brother had headed to, looking for a sign that would tell them how to go back.

—They won't listen to us right now… But I bet you a little time here will make them realize how the things are…  
—So we are saying goodbye for now?—the masked man nodded, and Fred sighed and stood up—. Time to disappear, huh?

When Kurogane turned around to tell Fai he had find something that seemed like a path, he could see the masked man vanishing, the doll again on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

—It's your fault. You were the one who crossed the arc —Kurogane was frowning at his brother, walking visibly upset.

—You weren't ask to join me in my adventure —Even when the older was glancing at him, Fai's face reflected the excitement he felt—. And weren't you the one that said we still are on the house's garden? We just have to search for a way back, right?

—Well, yeah, but you should take things more seriously, you know…

—Keep it simple, dear Kurogane, keep it simple.

—Do not repeat what that doll said!

—So you are accepting the things here have the ability to talk?

He just put the head down and kept marching, making Fai whisper something about winning and bursting into laughter after that.

They were walking through the sort of path the older had find, through the same green grass, cut so perfectly it didn't look like a savage place at all, giving the impression it was the same garden, but the deeper they went, the more unknown the place became.

There were many reasons to think that, making the blonde be fascinated and the dark haired be startled. The tree's oddity was one of them, they were much bigger than the ones they were used to see, their branches having a weird, strange shape. The flowers were different too, being from kinds the men had never seen before.

The most quirky thing was that they had been walking for a good time, so they should be going out of the garden… but it only looked like they were entering deeply into the garden.

After some time they started talking again, Fai saying he was convinced they weren't on the house territory anymore.

—Why are you so convinced?

—I don't know… I just feel like we are not anymore there…

—You are telling me you can feel when we are on the house and when we are not?

—No… I mean, it just feels like we're not anymore on the place we used to be… When we were kids I used to spend the most part of my time here… but after growing up…

—You still spend lots of time here, you know… I constantly see you entering the garden and returning after hours.

Fai just pressed on, leaving Kurogane and the conversation behind. The man just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, trying to catch up with the other, who had gone away really fast.

Even when the conversation had stopped, he couldn't stop himself from remembering the old times; he easily could remember the time when he would play hide and seek (or any other game his brother's imagination could come up with) inside the vast house.

Imagination. There was a time when he had it, he was sure of it, but he couldn't set the time when he completely lost it.

He knew he grew up and stopped playing and running with his 3-years-younger brother and started getting interested in other things. Even when that changed, there was something that always stayed the same: Kurogane never enjoyed being at the garden, and he knew he never would grow to like it.

He was trying to remember a time when he had gone outside for the only pleasure of doing it, when someone tapped on his shoulder.

—Kurogane… we are heading to a town…

Fai was behind him, a worried look on his face.

—Wait… what?

—I said, "We are…"

—I know what you said… it's just you shouldn't be here.

—What do you mean by that? A while ago you said it was my fault that we were here, then I told you I needed to stop for a while and kept talking; I thought you didn't listen to me, so I decided I would catch up later. And now you say I shouldn't be here!— Both of them knew it was a banter, so the complaining weren't taken seriously.

—Stop joking, Fai. Remember you passed in front of me a while ago, how were you able to appear behind? You find a way to come back?

—I'm not joking when I say I've been behind you all this time.

The men were standing on a slope, facing each other.

A red stare was looking for answers inside the sky-blue gaze, waiting to find the truth on them.

He sighed when he realized his brother wasn't lying, he could tell because his expression's seriousness and calmness… it was a different one when he lied.

Also, he decided to trust him because he finally understood they weren't on the garden anymore, and the wooden town that could be seen at the bottom of the hill was there to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Kurogane was about to walk when Fai spoke again.

—I don't believe it's safe to go down there… something is odd…

—You know everything here is odd, right? I would appreciate if you told me what on this world is normal.

—I know it isn't normal… but I'm not talking about normality, but something else… It just feels weird, ok?

—You know what? I don't have time for that… I don't understand anymore if we are in our house, in a full-of-weirdos world, or if I'm hallucinating out of the insomnia, like you said earlier. The truth is, I don't know and I don't care— He made a deep breath before continuing—. I just care about going home. Period, end of the story.

Then he looked back at Fai; his eyes warning him: come or go.

He didn't have a choice, he followed his brother, still worried about the weird sensation he felt. They walked until they got to the small, old town. They crossed and old, almost falling, wooden arc, things that looked like letters written on the top of it, probably the name of the place or something.

—The years pass and everything goes black. You are the vivid example for that, trying to go out and not finding a way back. Remember what Fred and I are telling you today…—Kurogane turned his when the masked-man was materializing in front on him, the doll on his hand.

—Keep it simple, young men, keep it simple— Again, Fred became bigger without anyone noticing. He was standing beside the masked man, the same smile on his face.

—I'm not up to your weirdness, you crazy men.

—This is not a riddle, but a warning…—the masked man smiled again, but this time it was wider—. You must remember you are not alone; here is the younger, look after him… If you don't take a good care, I'm afraid you, young men, won't be able to meet each other again.

—You realize he's a grown up man, right? That means he must be capable to take care of himself… and he has always been…

—But what will happen if you must affront something that can't be afforded?

The masked man turned his face to his left, and instinctively he followed the glance, getting to see how Fai was chatting happily with the doll.

—Weird and simple… aren't they synonyms?

—I don't believe this world is weird… I'm telling you is simple—Kurogane still found intriguing how his smile was sewed, his eyes closed and his voice was so soft… his childish height was the last thing to be interested for—. You say this is weird because you are not used to it… Are all humans like that? Going and saying something is strange because it is different?

—It's not like that…—Fred tilted his head to one side, his confusion growing—. It's not like I don't like this place… I even feel like I somehow I know it… but it's just I have a weird sensation, I don't feel calm at all…

—But you accept this world's existence?

—Well, yes… I do understand we are no longer on the house, neither on the garden… we have gone somewhere, and we must get out of here.

That's what I understand… it's simple, but at the same time complicated.

The masked man turned again, this time looking at Kurogane.

—It looks like the younger is wiser than the older… Even when he's three years younger than you, he's more mature and understands the situations faster than you do… I still recommend you to take a sharp look on him, or at least get out of the town.

Kurogane was about to answer when Fred's voice sounded again:

—Hey, Master, are you sure this is the one who has been…?

—Shhhhhhhh— the masked man posed a finger on his lips, his smile becoming more warning that carrying.

—Well, he has not always been like this… —Kurogane ignored what Fred said and continued arguing with the white haired man—. After the day he got lost in the garden he started thinking the things a little bit more, although he also became way more naive than he used to be.

—Let's not speak about what you call my naivety, please… Fred, you said something about someone… was it about me? Or was it about my brother?

—Please ignore Fred, he's been saying things out of the blue recently, so don't pay any attention to that. You have bigger problems, right? You need to get out of here and find a way to do it… just remember the simplicity and everything will be all right.

He walked to Fred, touched him on the shoulder and, suddenly, he was a doll again. And as fast as he did that, he disappeared.

Kurogane sighed, relaxed his shoulders and looked back at the town's entry, the black pillar standing there (he didn't know when it had appear, but it was there, magnificently again), like inviting him to get closer and look at the deadly stories it had on its surface.

—Let's get moving, Fai… the only way to go is with simplicity…

—So, we get out of here?

—No… we are entering this town and heading to the end of this place… it's the most logical and simple thing to do.

Without waiting for the blonde to answer, Kurogane started walking, ignoring the growing insecurity he felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

The brothers had walked a little bit when, suddenly, a kid jumped out of nowhere and startled Fai, who fell to the floor because of the impression.

—You are foreigners— Kurogane turned around to see another kid, seriousness filled his eyes—. We'll show you the place.

—Thanks, but we actually want to get out of here, so… —Kurogane extended his hand to the blonde, helping him get up—. We'll find the way by ourselves.

—Al is not asking you to come with us— the kid closer to Fai spoke—. He is telling you to come with us.

The authoritative voice filled the air, making Kurogane feel a little bit angrier…

—Why we must follow a pair of kids? I would rather prefer an adult guiding us.

—So you would like the master to be called again?

—The master? — Fai tilted his head in confusion; he knew he had heard that sort of nickname.

He suddenly remembered a certain grown-doll who called someone like that—. You are talking about the masked man, aren't you?

—No! I'm sick of the crazy…— Kurogane made a face of disgust, and as a result, the kid named Al frowned, remembering something bothering.

—We actually would be really glad if you could guide us— a hit with Fai's elbow was enough for the older to shut up and look back at Al, who was approaching him while laughing.

There was something odd in that laugh. He had a rather disturbing smile, and the frown still was there.

He got to Kurogane's feet and turn to the other kid, his name still unknown.

—Marx, are you sure this individual is the older here? Like, you know, the older brother?

—I can't decipher which of you is the older brother, either… Kurogane, can you do it?

This time the children searched each other's eyes, surprise filling their expressions.

—How could he realize we are siblings?!

—We are so different from each other! I have black hair and green eyes and pale skin and my name is Al!

—And I am blonde and have black eyes and have tan skin! He just couldn't notice we both are the world's sons!

—Wait… What on Earth are you…?!

—Shut it, Kurogane— Fai kneeled down, getting face to face with Marx, who was closer to him—. I didn't know who your father was, but you've given me an interesting information...

The older's smile, the one that showed his complete curiosity on the story, disturbed the younger blonde, who was going to say something when he stopped him again.

—OK! Let's go and meet Mr. World!

It was the way he just started walking, expecting the three others to follow him.

The three shared the same feeling, but in different ways.

The brothers just shared a look again, it looked it was their favorite way to communicate with each other, this time concern could be read on their faces.

Kurogane was starting to believe his brother was losing his mind, something that worried him.

Regardless of their feelings, the three decided to follow the slender man.

But suddenly, he started running, so fast that rapidly he became a whole blur.

A blur that could see on his path some flowers, some lonely, beautiful flowers.

The first one he saw was black, the next red and the following white. Then, the cycle would keep replaying again and again. Even when he crossed to the left and then disappeared for the others, he still could appreciate the sequence.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

He didn't understand why he ran. He knew he was running because he felt the air passing roughly through his lungs, because he felt the breeze on his face, he felt the pressure on his feet.

He also knew he was following his other self, and was aware of it because he was just like him: with a graceful and slender body, the same silky blonde hair.

He saw him when he decided it was time to get out of the town, the weird sensation he had been feeling since the beginning growing stronger. He took some steps and there he saw him, just like a lion lying for his prey, waiting the exact moment to jump in front of them. So he ran, and didn't care about him being an illusion or a danger, he was curious about that man… he was curious about his reflection.

And in that kind of tag game, he knew he wasn't the only one playing. The other was running as well, looking for a way to escape from the tagger.

—You know we are not children anymore, right?

The reflection didn't answer, just kept running, so Fai decided it was better to stay quiet and find the way to reach the Other. He was up to the challenge; he was up to reach him… but he suddenly had disappeared.

There was a bifurcation on the path, he thought he knew which way to take, but suddenly remembered someone. Kurogane would get really, really mad if he disappeared, so he took several glances to his surroundings and decided to sit on the floor, feeling the fresh breeze again, but this time more peacefully, letting the fragrance float around him.

(•••)

When he had fallen asleep didn't matter at the moment, but what was important was the way he got up, his brother jolting him like a mad man; which probably he was.

—Stop, stop! I'm awake, I'm awake…

—Well, that's great! Do you even thought about what might happen to you when you started running like a wild animal?—while passing a hand through his hair, Kurogane sighed—. I told the masked man you are not a kid and that you were abke to take care of yourself… But you can't! Why on Earth you started running?

The pair of kids where looking at him with anxiousness, as if they knew the answer he was going to give, but didn't want to listen it.

—I just saw a man… it was like me… And he was like waiting for us to go and meet him…

—So you were running after a man? Like a stalker would do?

—I wasn't pursuing him… we were playing Tag. It was a Reflection Tag game… You know who I am talking about, right?-the blonde looked at the children, making Marx nod and Al look down, as admitting something—. You could guide us to where he is? —Kurogane was about to say something again, but he stopped when the children said, at the same time:

—The World doesn't want you to see him…

—But I want to see him… Can you take us there?

—We can't disobey the World.

—You realize that you already have disobeyed him, right? I am sure we shouldn't be here, and that you, Al and Marx, were the ones in charge of taking us away from here.

—But still we can't…

—If I am already in his homeland… why can't I go further and meet him?

The kids looked at each other, taking the decision without talking, just staring at the eyes of each other as if they were speaking telepathically.

—We'll take you there… but you must tell the conscience what happened… They will be where we are heading, you must be aware of this.

And without any warning, they both started running, going to the left, making Fai chuckle.

—Why are you laughing?

—I was almost sure the place where the other went was on the right.

—The Other? The right path? What are you talking about?

—Let's just go with the flow and follow the children, all right? It is the best thing to do in this crazy world.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

To catch up with the youngsters was the most difficult part of the entire journey.

With their high speed and them never slowing down, reaching the children looked like an impossible task, but they managed to do it, making Kurogane feel safe again.

Although he felt relieved about it, the whispers and the mystery surrounding their little guiders kept the uneasy sensation on him.

He turned to see his brother, whose face had a serious and anxious expression, probably because the younger felt the weird ambiance too.

Al and Marx suddenly went completely quiet, stoping the march at the sight of an old Victorian-like house, its garden full of dead flowers, and the black-metal gate that should guard the structure wide open.

Both men shared the same belief: everything they were seeing at the moment was exactly the same as their house with one great difference: everything looked like time had destroyed the magnificent building.

Marx turned around, facing the foreigners with a determined look, but the Masked man appear behind him and Al, one hand on each of the infants heads.

—Good job, you two— his smile was weirder than before, his eyes glowing with excitement, the blue mask still covering his face's left side. The way he had spoken sent shivers through Kurogane's spine.

—You never learn, do you? —Again he wasn't able to perceive the moment when the doll became a human—. At the end you keep making the things so complicated…

—He can't keep it simple, Fred. He has too much things on his mind… and the things that he should think about always scape without him noticing.

The way he said it didn't left place for doubts, he surely knew of what, whom, the Masked man was talking about.

—Where is my brother?

—He is ins…

—Marx, Al, you guys must be tired. Why don't you go to the town again? I bet your mother is waiting for you.

The kids turned to see Fred and nodded, exchanging a quick glance before they started running again, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

—Where is Fai?—the dark-haired asked again, making the other two chuckle.

—That's none of our business, young man.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

He was the first one to realize they weren't on their garden anymore, the one who thought getting divided would lead to fatality, the one who decided to stay as close as he could to the group.

But at the beginning he was the first one who got separated from his brother, and then he ran as fast as he could to find out who the Other was; and now entering that house, despite the strange look the place had.

He just wanted to walk a little bit, just to satisfy his curiosity, searching for nothing in particular. That way he found the back entry, with someone there waiting for himself: a thin, slender body; a blonde, silky hair; eyes as blue as sapphires… it was just like him.

When he noticed he had found him, he made a gesture, motioning him to enter the house and start the tag game again, because, after that he ran inside the house.

—Wait a minute!

He was getting used to The World's oddity, and his curiosity was too big to ignore the proposal, so he followed him inside that old, well-known house.

He could see how deteriorated the things were inside, and he could see every detail, because this time it wasn't tag what they played; it was hide and seek.

Fai suddenly saw himself going upstairs, to the second floor, and started running again, catching the Other's sleeve in the attempt.

They didn't say anything, they just stay there, regarding each other, waiting for one of them to say something.

—I got you— Fai's smile was so big he looked like a little child.

—I know… and the World won't like it— he also had a big, childish smile, but this time it was more of a playful, prankish one.

Fai sat on a stair, so did the other man, and then again, silence appeared in the room.

—So… are you me or what?— Fai intuition amazed the man, who kept the composure and denied it with a smile.

—Of course I am not you! You are you and I am me.

—Then I must change the question… Are you another Fai?

This question made him doubt. Who was this man, who could read the situation so easily?

Even if Fai started to realize what was happening, he kept the smile, kept the prank he was doing to the World.

—We could say that… you are Fai, but I'm also Fai.

Fai surprised him again when he sighed, like his curiosity had tired him out. But he still had to understand some things, and he thought he had found the right person to answer all his questions.

—This place… this world… what is it?

—It's someone who likes doing weird things to people… And I can't answer more to you… because that's all I know.

—But… why are you running away?—the innocence of his equal made him want to smile. He had curiosity about the world, but because he wanted to find out how to tease him.

—Well… I'm getting kind of sick of the World's conscience… he always scolds me, so I decided to play a prank on them.

—So… there World is a person and his conscience scolds you?

—Don't look at me like I'm mad. You forgot all this years ago, and I started to remember every single thing at the same time. We both are Fai, but we are not the same person anymore: I am your unnecessary part, and you are the same for me: my unnecessary part.

—So we used to be the same once, but we are not anymore— he nodded, like absorbing the information—. I think I understand that. But, what conscience?

—I bet you already met him… is the white-haired man and his doll.

—Both of them?— his troublesome part nodded—. They are a weird conscience.

—Yes, I know, and they are not just weird, but annoying— they both laughed and stood up, heading upstairs—. I mean, the World is always aware of what I do, like constantly watching me, so I thought I could make him go a little mad by bringing you back here, and when I was done, he could take you back to your ordinary world.

—So "the World" is like a tittle? And this "conscience", a pair of men, are its counselors?

—No, no, no! The World isn't a person, it's just… the World!

They got to a room Fai couldn't identify that lead to a balcony.

—I wanted you to come here, and just you… but the man standing with the conscience is your brother, right?— Fai nodded his head and looked back at him.

—He is mad… and it looks like Fred is angry too and that the Masked man is enjoying himself.

—They must be looking for you… And the worst of all is that the World is not mad yet… and its conscience is enjoying all this. You are not necessary to me anymore.

—I still don't understand it…

—You know it is not necessary, right? At the end you will forget everything— he sighed and entered back to the room, sitting on the floor.

—I will forget everything?

—Hmmm… probably… or at least you would remember it as a weird dream— he closed his eyes and sighed again, so tired to keep the conversation.

—Then… well, good bye…

Even when they didn't became friends, the farewell did hurt, probably because they both knew they were letting go a part of themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

. Kurogane was walking through the place, trying to get rid of those men who were standing there, trying to convince him his brother would go outside soon.

—You know what? I'm entering and I'll find him inside that house, so we can go home now.

He crossed the gate and when he took the first step inside it, a rock got stuck on his bare foot, making him moan and grumble like an animal.

—You realize that happened because you are so impatient and you are not wearing any shoes, right?

The Masked man was fulminated by a pair of red eyes before Kurogane started walking again, this time even angrier than before.

Even when most of the flowers in that garden were dead, they could still see the sequence of flowers: black, red and white, black, red and white.

And with the sunset fading away and bringing the dark to the place, Fred would notice someone looking at them.

—Oh no… —Fred whispered as he saw the pair of Fais talking on the balcony.

—What is it, Fred?

—Look over there and tell me what is happening.—Fred was mad, and it could be heard on the way he forgot to whisper—. I have to be here with this complicated man who doesn't listen to my advices, and we must take care of those perky little children who complicates everyone's lives…

—You do realize you are also perky and little, right?

—You do realize you don't have any imagination, right, complicated man?

The masked man laughed and patted Fred's head.

—Just follow your own advices and don't take it too seriously.

—Could you please stop your fight and leave it for later? Or at least stop following me?

—Could you please calm down? —the Masked man smiled again, looking at him ironically—. Your brother will come down soon; he's way less complicated than you are.

He ignored the man again, and decided to walk to the door to enter the house, finding it locked. So he decided to enter by breaking a window with his fist and jumping inside the house.

He was going to run upstairs when he saw his brother was on the great hall, looking up like he had forgotten something.

—Fai! What was on your mind to enter here like anything is happening?!— he was so mad, but at the same time relieved that the younger was alive—. What was so important for you to enter here?

He was going to answer with a lie, but in that moment the troublesome Fai appeared.

—Hey, other Fai! Remember to listen to the doll: everything will go wrong if you go and try to think all the things so heart-coldly. You do that and, believe me, you will go insane- And after that he turned and went upstairs again, probably entering the balcony room again.

—What is happening now?! He is just like you and he called you Other Fai!— he couldn't help it but laugh at his brother's reaction.

—Calm down and keep it simple!

The uncomfortable silence came, and Fai could feel how his brother was shooting him daggers with his eyes.

—So… You want to go out of here, right?

—Must I remind you how much I've wanted it since we entered here, and that we don't have the slightest idea of how to go out?

—I think I have an idea… —he chuckled and then continued—. I really simple idea…

(•••)

—I won't do it…

—You just have to run to the pillar, and that's it.

—You do realize it is too hard to pass through it, right?

—Just do it!

And again, Kurogane showed him he wouldn't do it, so he decided to take his brother's arm and run.

He didn't realize the moment when they crossed the pillar, neither when they appeared in the garden again.

Fai just realized they were sitting on the grass, like they had been sleeping.

—Kurogane… —Fai shaked his brother, waiting for him to be ok.

—What is it now, Fai? —his red eyes opened lazily, his voice like a whisper.

—It's nothing… It's just… when did we fall asleep?

—I don't know… All I know is I had a weird and realistic dream. It all started with you…

Fai knew everything Kurogane was telling him was anything but a dream, the bruises on his foot and the little scars he had on his fist didn't leave place for confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOGUE:**

—Why didn't you stop them, Master? Why didn't you made the complicated man's copy?

—You know we are the World's conscience, right? —Fred nodded, making the white haired man continue—. Well then, sometimes the World's wishes are rather weird or bad, so we must contradict it.

Fred looked down and asked again.

—Then, if you say we must not let it do the bad and weird things, why do we always separate the people and leave a troublesome part here?

—We've been doing this for ages… why are you suddenly are so curious about the World's reasons? —The Masked man patted his head, making the doll look up.

—You didn't separate Kurogane's troublesome part, even when he was the most complicated man we've ever seen until now.

—If I took away his troublesome part… then he wouldn't be amusing at all. I guess humans are made to be complicated, and it is our task to let them be simple once in their lives.

—Once in their lives? Are you saying we can't make them simple forever?

—Their world and the World are so different from each other… one loves the simple complications, and the other enjoys making a complex simplicity, and if humans are divided in this two opposite contexts, then they'll never be neither completely simple, neither totally complicated… And even if we can let them be completely simple at any moment… then they'll learn new habits, have new defects and become complex beings again…

—I still don't get it… we make them be simple but they don't become simple?

—You know, Fred? Meeting amusing and complicated people has make you be really curious about many things— the Masked man sighed, but his smile never left his face—. You should follow your advice and keep things simple… just remember we are here for that.


End file.
